dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Agentes da L.A.W.
Os Agentes da L.A.W. são personagens criados para Campanha de RPG utilizando regras do DC Heroes RPG da Mayfair, mestrado por George Gileno e com personagens criados por Carlos "Piccolo" Wagner, ''Nicollas "Lord Soth" Forti, 'Bruno "Taekyon" Rossotti, ''Luiz Felipe "Ziul" Borges, ''Leonardo "Nanado" Sá, ''''Luiz Fernando "Kozure" Borges', 'Elizeu "Egg Sheng" Baladez, Felipe "La Pulga" Alberto e Henrique "Boris" Koeller. '' Embora ambientados no Universo DC, não fazem parte oficialmente dele e são produtos de seus respectivos criadores. Ambientação da L.A.W. dentro do Universo DC O Universo DC é o lar de muitos personagens famosos, alguns dos quais eventualmente serão retratados aqui. O conceito básico do Universo DC é que ele é exatamente como o mundo real, mas com os super-heróis e super-vilões já existentes nele. No entanto, existem algumas outras diferenças. Por exemplo, existem alguns países fictícios, como Qurac, Vlatava e Zandia. Embora as histórias sejam muitas vezes ambientadas nos EUA, eles se passam com a mesma frequência em cidades reais (como Boston, Filadelfia ou NY) e fictícias (como Gotham, Metropolis ou Tempest Key). Normalmente, as cidades fictícias são arquétipos de cidades; por exemplo, Gotham contém os aspectos negativos da vida em uma cidade grande, enquanto Metropolis reflete mais os aspectos positivos. Por conta de relatos da SJA (Sociedade da Justiça da América), sabe-se da existência de vida alienígena, mas sem muitos detalhes (ainda não houve o primeiro contato "formal" com nativos de Krypton ou Thanagar, por exemplo). Tecnologias que são apenas teóricas, no mundo real, ou são completamente impossíveis, de acordo com a ciência moderna, como viajar mais rápido que a luz e a inteligência artificial, são (ou podem vir a ser) funcionais e reproduzíveis, embora sejam muitas vezes retratadas como muito experimentais e/ou difíceis de alcançar. A Magia comprovadamente existe (embora não seja popular nem difundida) e pode ser aprendida. A história geral do Universo DC é semelhante à real, na maioria dos pontos, até 1990 (por exemplo, houve um Império Romano e aconteceram a Guerra do Vietnã e a 2ª Guerra Mundial), mas com algumas adições fantásticas (por exemplo, houve a participação de super-seres na 2ª Guerra Mundial). Super-Heróis A maioria dos super-humanos na Terra devem suas habilidades à genética, tendo nascido com seus poderes. Outros devem seus poderes à manipulação genética ou mágica, habilidades psíquicas ou implantes biônicos e/ou cibernéticos... Ou um misto de algumas (ou todas!) possibilidades citadas. Existe grande diferença de poder entre a maioria dos super-heróis e os civis, o que por vezes, faz super-heróis tornarem-se seres quase divinos. Outros, ainda, devem os seus poderes ao fato de, na verdade, não serem humanos (são indivíduos "comuns" para suas respectivas raças, mas espetaculares quando comparados aos humanos). E, por fim, há também muitos super-heróis e super-vilões, que não possuem absolutamente nenhuma habilidade meta-humana (por exemplo, Batman e Arqueiro Verde), mas atuam valendo-se de equipamento especializado, treinamento em habilidades especiais (como artes marciais) ou ambos. Os primeiros seres humanos que usaram trajes de identidades para lutar ou cometer crimes o fizeram durante a década de 1930. Os primeiros super-heróis incluíam personagens como o Vingador Escarlate ou o Sandman. Em novembro de 1940, surgiu a primeira equipe de super-heróis, a Sociedade da Justiça da América (SJA). Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, todos os heróis da América estavam se uniram no grupo conhecido como Comando Invencível, para proteger os EUA das potências do Eixo. No entanto, devido a um feitiço mágico conjurado por Adolf Hitler (usando a Lança do Destino e o Santo Graal), os heróis mais poderosos foram impedidos de entrar em territórios controlados pelo Eixo, deixando a guerra para ser travada principalmente por seres humanos normais, como Sargento Rock e a Companhia Moleza, por exemplo. Após a guerra, sob pressão paranóico do Comitê sobre Atividades Antiamericanas, a SJA se dissolveu. Apesa de alguns heróis permanecerem ativos na sequência (principalmente os não-fantasiados, como os Desafiadores do Desconhecido ou o Detetive Chimp), uma nova geração de heróis tem aguardado o seu momento para surgir... Até agora. Como regra geral, ser um super-herói não exige poderes onipotentes, nem nada próximo disso. Além disso, até mesmo os heróis principais e entidades cósmicas têm vulnerabilidades distintas. A Tecnologia Avançada Tecnologia mais avançada que existe atualmente na vida real está disponível - mas geralmente é muito cara e, normalmente, só indivíduos ou organizações ricos e poderosos (ou os gênios científicos que criá-los) têm acesso a eles. Os Laboratórios S.T.A.R. são uma empresa de pesquisa independente, que freqüentemente desenvolve tais dispositivos, enquanto a LexCorp é a principal empresa a vendê-los. Existem teoristas da conspiração que alegam que o Governo também têm suas próprias instalações experimentais... Mas não são nada mais que isso - boatos. Em casos muito mais raros (ao menos, até o momento), tecnologia avançada pode provir também do espaço sideral, ou mesmo de épocas diferentes. Na teoria, robôs e criações semelhantes, incluindo ciborgues, podem ter inteligência superior quando eles são criados como seres sencientes. No entanto, se tais seres existem, ainda não são de conhecimento do grande público... Um pouco de história... A Era de Ouro Os primeiros seres humanos que usaram trajes de identidades para lutar ou cometer crimes o fizeram durante a década de 1930. Os primeiros super-heróis incluíam personagens como o Vingador Escarlate, ou o Sandman. Em novembro de 1940, surgiu a primeira equipe de super-heróis, a Sociedade da Justiça da América (SJA), formada a pedido do President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que procurava ajudar os aliados na Europa sem envolver oficialmente o povo americano. Roosevelt havia prometido aos americanos envolver os EUA somente se houvesse ataque pelas forças do Eixo, como ocorreria em Pearl Harbor, um ano depois. O grupo, formado pelo Senhor Destino, Lanterna Verde, Flash, Homem-Hora, Sandman, Gavião Negro e Átomo frustraram os ataques de Hitler à Inglaterra, bem como um bombardeio a Casa Branca. Em 1941, os EUA entram na 2ª Guerra Mundial. O grupo conhecido como Comando Invencível foi formado pelo Presidente Roosevelt originalmente para findar a Segunda Guerra na Europa. Durante o período, todo o front Europeu ficou debaixo duma barreira mística. Personagens místicos ou suscetíveis à magia ficavam sob o domínio do Führer, e meta-humanos comuns tinham seus poderes temporariamente cancelados. Esta barreira foi criada pelo ocultista Rei Dragão a serviço de Hitler, utilizando uma máquina energizada pelo Santo Graal e a Lança do Destino. Desta forma, a Segunda Grande Guerra teve de ser lutada (e decidida) pelos humanos, com os místicos e meta-humanos ao largo dela. Alguns heróis, com super-poderes ou não, ficaram conhecidos durante a guerra: Sargento Rock e a Companhia Moleza; Os Perdedores; Tanque Mal-Assombrado; Comandos Criaturas e o Soldado Desconhecido. Após a guerra, sob a pressão paranóico do Comitê sobre Atividades Antiamericanas, a SJA se dissolveu. Apesar de alguns heróis permanecerem ativos na sequência, a dissolução da Sociedade da Justiça da América marcou o fim da Era de Ouro Heróica. A Era de Prata Apesar da paranóia instalada na América, por conta do CAA (Comitê sobre Atividades Antiamericanas), o medo durou pouco tempo. Na década de 50, a flama renascia, com alguns heróis a porta-la, não a deixando se apagar. Em Midwest City, o misterioso Capitão Cometa salvou o Presidente dos EUA da morte num atentado que até hoje permanece em circunstâncias nebulosas, tendo sido atribuído à "Ameaça Vermelha". Desde então, o herói não foi mais visto, mas surgiram outros em seu lugar... Como Os Desafiadores do Desconhecido, que se tornaram conhecidos das massas lidar com situações paranormais, que fugiam ao escopo e domínio do homem comum. Em algumas oportunidades, surgiram desconexos relatos de aparições do Espectro, o misterioso herói que dizia-se ter ajudado a SJA durante a Era de Ouro. Longe da América, a Era de Prata também testemunha atividades heróicas. Na Inglaterra, surge a misteriosa dupla de vigilantes conhecida como Cavaleiro e Escudeiro. Em Roma, é anunciada a criação dos Guardiões Globais, primeiro grupo de meta-humanos formado fora da América, que ambicionava contar com membros oriundos de todas as partes do planeta. Na década de 60, a SJA se reforma, mas apenas para missões esporádicas. Na década de 70, a cidade de Keystone é aprisionada em extase, do qual foi libertada apenas recentemente. Na década de 80, ocorrem as primeiras aparições de heróis como Homem-Animal, Metamorfo e os Homens Metálicos, bem como os primeiros boatos (que até os presentes dias seguem como lendas urbanas) sobre o inumano Monstro do Pântano e o implacável Exterminador. Em Michigan, a bizarra Patrulha do Destino saiu do anonimato, impedindo que a misteriosa "Irmandade do Mal" devastasse a região dos Grandes Lagos. Mas uma nova geração de heróis tem aguardado o seu momento para surgir... Até agora. O início da Era Moderna dos Heróis. Nos Estados Unidos da América, surgem diversos heróis em várias cidades, a maioria deles com uma abordagem otimista de suas atuações em relação à sociedade em que vivem, como exemplos vivos do American Way of Life. Mas, no resto do mundo, a situação pode ser muito mais sombria... Na Europa Ocidental, a nova era heróica é recebida com incerteza. Muitos crêem ser um passo decisivo dos EUA para vencer a Guerra Fria, ao mesmo tempo em que a hesitante URSS cambaleia sob as experiências da perestróika e da glasnost. Ao contrário do que acontece na América, surgem alguns meta-humanos que causam caos e alimentam a incerteza, ameaçando o projeto de integração regional iniciado há quase 40 anos e agora em seus momentos finais. Para evitar isso, as nações européias que dispõem de metas de confiança se propõem a formar uma equipe de coalizão, preparada para realizar missões de precisão cirúrgica, batizada como Living Assault Weapons... Ou, simplesmente, L.A.W. A L.A.W. Equipe de Operações Negras formada por diversas nações européias, como etapa (secreta) de seu processo de integração regional. Após diversas negociações, foi escolhida como sede da equipe a Ilha de Nova Gibraltar, localizada na cidade de Copenhague (Dinamarca), onde foi construído o quartel-general. Membros * Dynamo - velocista da equipe, representante da Grécia * Funzatal’ai - um troll despertado recentemente da animação suspensa em que esteve mantido por mil anos, representante do Reino Unido * Ghost - soldado mercenário que usa alta tecnologia, representante da Turquia * Homem de Silicio - Sintozóide, representante da Alemanha * Magmax - elemental do magma, representante da Itália * Mestre da Guerra - o soldado definitivo, representante da Irlanda * Night Crow - híbrido de vampiro e humano, representante da Hungria * Sentinel - a reencarnação de um deus morto, representante de Gibraltar * Snostorm - o mestre do gelo, representante da Noruega * Xenon - membro(a) alienígena da L.A.W., representante da França * Cecil Stedman - diretor da organização * Jean-Baptiste Donatien - oficial de ligação da L.A.W. com a Comunidade Européia Síntese da Campanha Sessão 1: Crise em Austanburgo Junho de 1990. Nova Gibraltar, Kopenhague, Dinamarca. Após seis meses reunidos, os agentes da L.A.W. presentes na sede são chamados para a primeira missão da equipe. Um dos dirigentes da L.A.W., o britânico Cecil Stedman, explica que um grupo neonazista, a Neuordnung, era contrário à reunificação das Alemanhas, e preparava um atentado contra a vida do chanceler Helmut Köhl para o dia 1/7, data em que as economias da RFA e da RDA seriam reunificadas, penúltimo passo antes da total reunificação. É explicado a Ghost, Homem de Silício, Night Crow, Sentinel e Xenon que Köhl expulsara os radicais da Neuordnung da Alemanha, sendo que estes obtiveram refúgio na República de Austanburgo, uma ditadura encravada entre a Alemanha e Luxemburgo, de onde planejavam um ataque nuclear a Munique, onde o chanceler declararia como consumada a reunificação econômica. É ordenado ao quinteto que impedisse o atentado, ficando autorizado o uso de força letal, caso necessário. O grupo ruma para Austanburgo, parte dele no F.L.A.W. (Flight of LAW), jato da equipe pilotado por Ghost, e parte por seus próprios meios. Conseguindo despistar as defesas da fronteira, o grupo invade Austanburgo e ruma para a capital, Austan, onde estariam escondidos os radicais da Neuordnung e a bomba A. O F.L.A.W. é escondido numa floresta e disfarçado por Xenon; no caminho, Ghost e Homem de Silício encontram uma unidade de infantaria, que sobrepujam sem maiores problemas. Reunindo-se na capital, Xenon informa que percebera duas fortificações, e o grupo, ao encontrar a sede das Forças Armadas locais, decide se dividir. Homem de Silício invade a sede das Forças Armadas, enquanto Ghost ruma para a fortificação norte (que descobre ser um abrigo anti-nuclear) e Night Crow ruma para a fortificação sul, mas não a encontra (e Sentinel, disfarçado com trajes civis que furtou de um varal, aguarda por instruções). Homem de Silício descobre que a sede da Neuordnung e a bomba estavam no sul, e todos rumam para lá. Sentinel tenta força a entrada, mas não consegue; Ghost percebe que a base estava protegida por um novo metal hiper-resistente recentemente desenvolvido, o prometium. Usando uma rota alternativa, afinal o grupo invade a base. Uma luta ocorre com os soldados que guarneciam a base, onde os agentes emergem vitoriosos. Afinal, Ghost (que evitara a luta ao detectar traços de radioatividade) encontra dois cientistas que vinham com uma mala (contendo o detonador) para entrega-la a um meta-humano (Warp). Porém, antes que isso acontecesse (ou que Ghost pudesse fazer algo), um rasgo é aberto no tecido da realidade, e dele surgem dois disparos de energia, que trespassam os cientistas (matando-os instantaneamente). Warp desaparece, e do rasgo surgem 8 membros da Brigada dos Sovietes Supremos, exigindo que o detonador e a bomba fossem entregues a eles. Os Agentes da L.A.W. não concordam, Sentinel nocauteia um dos Sovietes, e é iniciada uma luta, que é subitamente encerrada quando Night Crow absorve o substrato espiritual dos comunistas, nocauteando-os. Antes de retornar, o grupo apaga a memória dos Sovietes, fazendo-os esquecer do incidente, além de danificar a armadura dos mesmos. Restos de uma armadura são deixados no local (incriminando, assim, os Sovietes pelo ataque à base), mas os membros da Brigada são deixados em segurança em solo alemão. Os Agentes, afinal, retornam a Nova Gibraltar, onde fazem o reporte da missão a um satisfeito Cecil Stedman. > Epílogo + A Alemanha conclui o seu processo de reunificação. Primeiro na área econômica e, meses depois, com a integração total e definitiva. + Uma crise diplomática internacional é iniciada quando restos de uma armadura da Brigada dos Sovietes Supremos são encontrados em Austan, capital de Austanburgo, sugerindo uma tentativa de intervenção militar soviética no pequeno país. A crise é concluída mediante o pagamento de uma polpuda indenização por Moscou a Austan. + Meses depois, Warp foi visto uma vez mais em atividade, junto a outros metas, num grupo mercenário autodenominado como Quinteto Fatal (The Fatal Five). + Vantagens adquiridas pelo grupo: Headquarter (Expansive), Gadgetry (F.L.A.W.) > F.L.A.W. 13, Vehicles (Air Vehicles): 5, Scientist (Research): 5, Thief (Security Systems): 9, Flight: 10, Radio Communication: 15, Radar Sense: 15, Invisibility: 18, Recall: 15 Power Bonuses and Limitations: - Flight: Winged, Cannot Substitute for OV - Radio Communication: Scrambled - Invisibility: Apenas contra o poder Radar Sense - Recall: Catastrophic Power Burnout (R#: 5) - Vehicles representa o piloto automático - Scientist representa a capacidade de pesquisa do computador do jato - Thief representa a "trava de segurança" a ser superada por alguém que queira acessar quaisquer habilidades do jato sem ter o necessário (senha/chave de acesso) Description: O jato de missões da L.A.W. Sessão 2: Bloodlines Outubro de 1990. Nova Gibraltar, Kopenhague, Dinamarca. Após alguns meses de calmaria, pequenas missões solo, a L.A.W. recebe um pedido de ajuda da Algemene Inlichtingen en Veiligheidsdienst (AIVD), o Serviço de Inteligência da Holanda. Pessoas foram encontradas mortas sem sangue e com grandes ferimentos na nuca; sem ter como lidar com possíveis metas ou monstros, os holandeses se valem da agência black-ops européia. O grupo presente (Sentinel, Night Crow, Ghost, Master of War e Xenon) ruma para Amsterdã na FLAW, pousando sem problemas na base aérea da Aeronáutica holandesa e dirigindo-se ao prédio da AIVD onde estavam os corpos. Lá, Snostorm (que estava em missão solo em Amsterdã) se une ao grupo. É descoberto que os mortos trabalhavam na Cia. de Águas e Esgotos. Desconfiado, Ghost decide investigar a Cia, enquanto os demais rumam para os esgotos, na área onde foram encontrados os corpos. Em sua investigação, Ghost invade a Cia. e descobre que quatro mortes foram omitidas das autoridades. Ele se dirige para o subúrbio da cidade, encontrando De Jong, o chefe do setor de arquivologia, que sob coação revela que tinha sido subornado por um tal "Sr. Berg" para encobrir as mortes ocorridas após a segunda. De posse desta informação, Ghost se dirige aos esgotos, para encontrar os demais. Enquanto isso, o restante do grupo investiga um grupo de mendigos encontrado nos esgotos, sem obter nenhuma informação relevante à missão. Após todos se encontrarem, é encontrado um segundo grupo de mendigos. Night Crow fica desconfiado, ao constatar que três deles resistem à sua sondagem mental. O grupo aborda os mendigos que, desconfiados, se recusam a ajudar inicialmente. Porém, após a argumentação de Ghost, o líder parece se dispor a ajudar... Enquanto isso, o turco percebe (com a visão térmica de sua armadura) que dois dos mendigos não eram humanos, e se prepara para ataca-los, o que inicia um combate de grandes proporções. Com sua habilidade de "parar o tempo", Ghost ironicamente paralisa vários de seus companheiros e muitos civis, mas os dois oponentes resistem ao poder. Um sangrento combate se segue entre os alienígenas (que se revelam como enormes freaks) contra Ghost e Night Crow, enquanto Sentinel se preocupa em evacuar seus companheiros paralisados (Snostorm, Xenon e Master of War) e os civis da área de combate. Eventualmente, Xenon consegue voltar ao normal e entra no combate. Por fim, exaurido pela drenagem de poder de Night Crow e espancado por Xenon em sua forma 4Braços, um dos alienígenas sucumbe, nocauteado, enquanto o outro foge cavando um buraco e evadindo-se pelo Mar do Norte, jurando vingança. O grupo retorna para Nova Gibraltar, levando consigo o alienígena capturado (devidamente congelado por Snostorm) e faz o reporte da missão a Stedman, que parece dar-se por satisfeito com o relato da equipe. > Epílogo + A aparição de diversos alienígenas monstruosos é reportada ao redor do globo. Eventualmente, nos Estados Unidos, sete deles se fundem para formar um único alienígena gigantesco e quase todo poderoso, tornando necessária a aliança entre diversos metahumanos locais para impedi-lo. Posteriormente, estes metahumanos (Superman, Mulher Maravilha, Flash, Aquaman, Caçador de Marte e Lanterna Verde) anunciam que permanecerão atuando em equipe, como a Liga da Justiça da América. + Em vários pontos do planeta, ocorrem reações à formação da Liga da Justiça: ++ Uma frenética busca de jornalistas por membros da antiga Sociedade da Justiça da América (para opinarem a respeito da nova equipe) resulta infrutífera; suas identidades permanecem secretas até os dias atuais; ++ Convencidos da potencial ameaça de alienígenas hostis e vilões superpoderosos, diversas nações não-comunistas assinaram um tratado criando uma organização supranacional chamada Domo, estabelecida em uma mansão de Paris, que se tornaria responsável pela superequipe batizada como Guardiões Globais. Após sua fundação oficial, os membros dos Guardiões Globais incluíam o africano Dr. Névoa, o venezuelano Surucucu, a inglesa Godiva, a brasileira Flama Verde, o grego Olimpiano, o japonês Sol Nascente, o israelense Seraph, o australiano Diabo da Tasmânia, o neozelandês Tuatara, o alemão Caçador Selvagem, o africano Fera Buana e a francesa Flor-de-Lis. ++ A União Soviética apresenta ao mundo a Tropa dos Sovietes Supremos; ++ A China anuncia o início de seu próprio projeto de criação de metahumanos, denominado Projeto Dez Grandiosos. + A L.A.W. mantém cativo e isolado (e em segredo) o alienígena capturado por seus agentes. + Ao redor do mundo, vários sobreviventes dos ataques dos alienígenas começam a manifestar poderes metahumanos, sendo comumente designados como "Novos Sangues". Sessão 3: O Rapto de Magmax Janeiro de 1991. É recebida a notícia de que misteriosas mortes e desaparecimentos estão ocorrendo no sul da Itália, e a ajuda da L.A.W. é requisitada; Night Crow, Sentinel e Snostorm se deslocam até Nápoles, onde são recebidos pelo Cap. Maldini, dos Carabinieri (o Serviço de Inteligência italiano). É explicado que civis e agentes Carabinieri foram encontrados com grandes perfurações cauterizadas em seu torso; os policiais desconfiavam da Camorra (a máfia italiana), mas não tinham mais condições de seguir com a investigação. O grupo começa a investigação, verificando um orfanato próximo à casa do último agente assassinado, onde descobrem de um dos internos que o esconderijo dos mafiosos era um cassino clandestino nas proximidades. O trio se infiltra no cassino, com Snostorm e Sentinel jogando, enquanto Night Crow revistava o local ocultamente. Porém, Snostorm esvazia o cassino ao causar uma grande queda na temperatura, e o mesmo logo é invadido por mafiosos, equipados com armas de feixe de alta tecnologia. A situação piora quando um mafioso, portando com uma armadura tecnológica, surge juntamente com Magmax, o membro italiano da LAW, que estava desaparecido nas últimas semanas... E estava sendo mentalmente controlado pelos criminosos! Um confronto encarniçado se sucede, até que os heróis logram sucesso em libertar o elemental do magma e derrotar os bandidos. Em seu interrogatório telepático, Night Crow descobre apenas que o equipamento de alta tecnologia fôra fornecido por uma misteriosa figura conhecido apenas como "Monitor" pelo líder mafioso, que vislumbrara apenas a sua silhueta. De volta a Nova Gibraltar, a equipe faz o reporte, entregando os equipamentos que conseguira apreender: 3 rifles laser, e duas tiaras metálicas de controle mental. > Epílogo + A L.A.W. recebe reportes de agências de inteligências aliadas a respeito de ocorrências similares em diversas partes do mundo: criminosos comuns sendo aparelhados com equipamento de alta tecnologia e causando problemas aos meta-humanos locais. Uma vez capturados, todos mencionam o misterioso "Monitor", que se torna o #1 na lista de procurados da Interpol e da maioria das agências de inteligência. Sessão 4: DC vs. MK Abril de 1991. O trio de plantão na LAW - Nevasca, Night crow e Sentinel - é interrompido em seu treinamento de rotina quando, subitamente, duas entidades invadem Nova Gibraltar, congelando o tempo enquanto conversa com os heróis. Eles se apresentam como o Vingador Fantasma e Raiden, e relatam que o mundo está no limiar da destruição, pela iminente fusão de duas dimensões, a Terra e a Exoterra. Três frentes de batalhas estão sendo enfrentadas: uma na Exoterra, outra numa dimensão intermediária, e a terceira na Terra, mais precisamente no pequeno Reino da Markóvia, situado na Europa Oriental. Os visitantes avisam que era necessária a presença do trio na batalha da Markovia, que estava sendo perdida, e sem delongas, o trio é teletransportado para um campo de batalha devastado, onde vêem centenas de soldados caídos, além dos membros dos Guardiões Globais, que era a primeira esperança dos markovianos, mas tombaram em combate (inclusive com uma baixa fatal, a de Surucucu). Os três se aproximam do Palácio Real Markoviano, onde são abordados por SUb-Zero e Sheeva, iniciando-se um duro combate, que termina com a fuga do ninja do gelo, carregando a quatro-braços, fugindo dos heróis que estavam prestes a subjuga-los. O grupo prossegue, e (após Snostorm acidentalmente tirar Reptile de combate, congelando o lago onde o mesmo estava escondido) é atacado pelo misterioso Rain e por Mileena; desta vez, o grupo prevalece, embora com muita dificuldade, e Night Crow, que seguidamente absorvia os poderes de seus oponentes, chama a atenção da entidade primordial Dark Khan (a responsável por toda a trama), que surge em um holograma e propõe aos três que se tornem seus servos e controlem junto com ele todas as dimensões. Os heróis recusam e seguem rumo ao seu destino final, o Hall Real, onde o feiticeiro Shang Tsung (disfarçado como Rain) controlava os Príncipes da Markovia, Brian e Tara Markov. Um encarniçado combate se sucede, onde os heróis prevalecem com dificuldade em meio a grande desespero, e o feiticeiro é derrotado, desaparecendo instantaneamente ao ser nocauteado. Com o status quo restabelecido, o Príncipe Brian agradece ao trio, prometendo sua discrição e ofertando sua amizade aos três. Os heróis então se retiram, sendo teletransportados misteriosamente de volta para Nova Gibraltar, onde o Vingador Fantasma explica a eles que a ameaça na Terra tinha sido contida por eles, e que, por ora, o perigo passara (mas não de todo, pois uma misteriosa "Crise" se aproximava). O vingador então desaparece, e o grupo volta ao "normal", sendo abordado por um furioso Cecil Stedman, que demandava saber como os três tinham driblado a segurança da base para sair e entrar da mesma. Após ouvir o reporte, o experiente operativo resmunga que tempos difíceis se aproximavam... > Epílogo: + O Reino da Markovia é devastado pela invasão dos Kombatentes. A Família Real recusa a ajuda soviética e, meses depois, ocorre um golpe de estado, com a deposição dos Príncipes Brian e Tara Markov, que desaparecem em meio à revolta, e a ascensão do ditador conhecido como Barão Bedlam. + Os Guardiões Globais lamentam a morte de Surucucu. Convidam, para seu lugar, o norueguês Snostorm, que declina do convite. + A LAW firma um tratado de cooperação de inteligência com a CIA e a recém formada "Força-Tarefa X", ambas dos EUA. + É recebido o reporte da aparição de Kombatentes também no sul dos EUA; porém, os mesmos desaparecem de forma misteriosa, juntamente com os heróis locais. + Continuam os reportes, em diversas partes do globo, de criminosos recebendo superequipamentos do misterioso "Monitor", que segue como #1 nas listas de mais procurados. + Vantagem adquirida pelos 3 personagens que jogaram a aventura (Night Crow / Sentinel / Snostorm): Connection: Brian Markov (Low) Sessão 5: As Trevas Interiores Julho de 1991. Night Crow, Sentinel e Snostorm retornam de uma missão no Luxemburgo, onde enfrentam o Quinteto Fatal, e descobrem ao chegarem de noite a Nova Gibraltar que a base tinha sido invadida e estava às escuras, com diversos guardas nocauteados. Desconfiados, o trio começa a investigar o ocorrido, encontrando mais guardas nocauteados, além do Homem de Silício, desativado. O grupo, então, é atacado por Ghost, que parecia estar sendo controlado, mas Sentinel consegue desabilitar sua armadura antes que o turco usasse a habilidade desta de parar o tempo, com Snostorm o congelando e Night Crow o nocauteando na sequência. A seguir, os heróis são atacados por um controlado Dynamo - o velocista da LAW - mas o desfecho é semelhante, com o trio prevalecendo. Quando esperavam por novo confronto, os três encontram Xenon, que acabava de retornar de sua folga. Então, surge a controlada figura de Cecil Stedman, explicando que na verdade tudo se tratava de uma investida de "Eclipso, o Avatar da Vingança". Eclipso convida os quatro para conversarem diretamente com ele (devendo, para tanto, atravessar um portal); se o grupo aceitasse, Eclipso libertaria os demais na base de seu controle. O quarteto aceita, e atravessa o portal que surge à frente deles, surgindo no lado oculto da lua, onde são recebidos por Eclipso em seu real corpo. O avatar da vingança os conduz para um palacete onde todos vêem os Guardiões Globais, aprisionados e em estase. Ocorre um tenso diálogo, onde Eclipso explica suas razões e o grupo tenta demovê-lo de seus ideais de "reconstrução da humanidade", sem sucesso. Como prova de boa vontade, Eclipso permite que o grupo fale com um dos Guardiões Globais, e o grupo escolhe a Fogo Fátuo, que é libertado do estase. Num diálogo nervoso, o herói irlandês explica que o único que poderia ser de real ajuda seria o líder dos Guardiões, o Dr. Névoa, e consegue liberta-lo após empreender um enorme esforço. Night Crow informa a todos que pedirá a ajuda do Vingador Fantasma, e numa atitude desesperada, o Dr. Névoa leva aos seis para a Umbra lunar, para que o húngaro pudesse invocar o Andarilho Cinzento em segurança, o que de fato termina ocorrendo. É solicitado ao Vingador Fantasma que invoque o Espectro para impedir Eclipso; no entanto, o Vingador se nega a fazê-lo, invocando Asmodel, líder dos Tronos Divinos, em seu lugar. Enquanto todos fecham os olhos, para não serem cegados pela luz divina, o anjo é convencido a opor-se aos planos de Eclipso, e desaparece a seguir, sendo logo seguido pelo Vingador Fantasma. O Dr. Névoa leva a todos de volta para o Plano Material, e descobre que o palacete estava deserto e devastado; quando tenta formular um encanto para um retorno à Terra, porém, acontece um choque de retorno, que resulta na acidental invocação do demônio Etrigan, que ataca o grupo, sendo, porém, rapidamente derrotado pela força conjunta do sexteto. Afinal, o Dr. Névoa consegue formular o encanto de retorno à Terra, e todos surgem às margens do Rio Reno, onde se despedem (não sem antes o místico convidar o quarteto para ingressar nas fileiras dos Guardiões Globais, convite este gentilmente recusado). Chegando a Nova Gibraltar, o quarteto é recebido por Stedman e todos os demais, faz o relato e é informado que passaram-se 60 dias desde o início do "Incidente Eclipso", sendo que tinham sido dados como desaparecidos em ação (MIA) neste meio tempo. São informados também sobre uma futura "cooperação" entre o Domo (GG) e Nova Gibraltar (LAW). > Epílogo: + São relatados distúrbios em diversos pontos da Terra, aparentemente causados por meta-humanos sob suspeita de surtos esquizofrênicos - psicótico. Agências de Inteligência, no entanto, apuram que os metas estavam sendo controlados mentalmente por Eclipso. + Após a intervenção de Asmodel, Eclipso, aparentemente enfraquecido, foi detido pela Liga da Justiça numa batalha sem precedentes no lado escuro da Lua, que culminou com o sacrifício do jovem herói Starman. + É celebrado o Tratado de Cooperação entre a LAW e os Guardiões Globais, que concordam em manter o sigilo da primeira. + A comunidade científica da Terra entra em polvorosa, com a descoberta de um asteróide de grandes proporções, batizado provisoriamente como "Thule" (uma antiga divindade ligada a desastres) que se aproxima rapidamente e em rota de colisão de nosso planeta. Pânico se espalha pelo mundo, com cientistas e agências de inteligência trabalhando freneticamente para descobrir um meio de impedir a catastrófica colisão. + Na Noruega, Snostorm conhece Sigrid Nansen, uma mulher com aparência e habilidades similares às suas próprias. Os dois se tornam amigos e em pouco tempo começam a namorar. Sessão 5,5 / Sidequest 1: O Povo do Gelo Outubro de 1991. Numa rara folga entre missões, Sentinel e Xenon passam alguns dias na pequena cidade de Vardo, extremo norte da Noruega, a convite de Snostorm. A tranquilidade é quebrada pela aparição de um jovem caçador local, morto por congelamento. A mãe do defunto clama por vingança, e o trio heróico promete investigar o ocorrido. Procurando pela floresta, são atacados por um membro do mítico "Povo do Gelo", mas acabam prevalecendo e nocauteando-o. Enquanto decidiam o que fazer, são abordados por sua irmã, a jovem Tora, que explica que Ewald (seu irmão) tinha saído da "Cidade do Gelo" para procurar e destruir o mítico e maligno "Jarl", que seu povo mantivera em cativeiro por séculos, mas se libertara recentemente e jurara vingança contra a humanidade. Tora garante que ele nada teve a ver com a morte do caçador, e pede que o grupo a acompanhe até a Cidade do Gelo, onde poderão deixar Ewald e receber mais informações. O trio concorda, e todos rumam para o limiar da península, onde encontram a mítica e escondida Cidade do Gelo, onde são recebidos pelo Rei Olaf. Após o relato da história do grupo - e ajudados por uma demonstração de poder de Snostorm - o Rei informa a eles a localização do Jarl, concordando que Tora os guiasse até lá para darem cabo da ameaça. Chegando à caverna indicado pela jovem, o grupo é atacado por 3 gigantes do gelo, e uma disputa encarniçada se sucede, com os heróis prevalecendo... O grupo então prossegue, encontrando, afinal, o lendário Jarl, juntamente com seu "pet", um enorme lobo atroz. Uma batalha titânica se sucede, mas os heróis prevalecem, nocauteando o lobo e o Jarl, que levam aprisionados até a Cidade do Gelo. Lá, o Rei Olaf agradece pela ajuda, informando que aprisionará o Jarl novamente, devendo os selos místicos perdurarem por mais 600 anos, e comenta que os heróis terão, de ali em diante, a amizade do Povo do Gelo, sendo que Snostorm é recebido como sendo um deles. Xenon pede ao Rei que este permita maior contato da Cidade do Gelo com o mundo exterior, e este concorda, após breve reflexão, determinando que Tora - revelada neste momento como filha do Rei - viaje até o mundo exterior para aprender com seus costumes e cultura. Tora é deixada sob os cuidados da mãe de Snostorm, na cidade de Vardo, e os heróis retornam para Nova Gibraltar. > Epílogo: + Tora Olafsdotter passa a viver com Ailin Rasmusdatter, a mãe de Snostorm, na cidade de Vardo, onde recebe ensinamentos sobre a civilização ocidental. + Vantagem adquirida pelos 3 personagens que jogaram a aventura (Snostorm): Connection: Ice People (High), Artifact (The Ice Dagger) (Xenon/Sentinel): Connection: Ice People (Low) > The Ice Dagger 7, EV: 5, Power Reserve: 3m (Funciona em Ice Control e Ice Production) Power Bonuses and Limitations: Power Reserve: Fatiguing, Stats Powered by Reserve: 2 > Jarl's Sword 7, EV: 7, Magic Blast: 8 Power Bonuses and Limitations: Magic Blast: Serious Power Burnout (R#: 3) > Jarl's Shield 7, Force Shield: 3m Sessão 6: Pânico nos Céus - Ataque à Escandinávia Janeiro de 1992. Diversas agências espaciais e de inteligência relatam a aproximação de uma frota de naves alienígenas, aproximando-se da Terra a partir da órbita de Marte. Na LAW, Stedman consulta Xenon, em sua forma de Massa Cinzenta, que informa a todos que a "nave-mãe" da frota alien tratava-se do infame Mundo Bélico. É convocada uma reunião de emergência em Cabo Verde, reunindo dois representantes dos EUA (Amanda Waller e Cel. Rick Flag) e um da URSS (Alexei Korolenko), além dos estrategistas dos Guardiões Globais (Dr. Névoa) e da Liga da Justiça da América (Caçador de Marte). É decidido que a Liga da Justiça faria um ataque frontal ao Mundo Bélico, enquanto a L.A.W. usaria uma abordagem com discrição ao mesmo satélite, com os Guardiões Globais, Sovietes Supremos, Força Tarefa X e demais meta-humanos se encarregando da proteção do planeta contra os ataques desferidos. Conversando entre si, os Agentes da L.A.W. decidem que deveriam tomar uma das naves invasoras, para assim levar a cabo a infiltração ao Mundo Bélico. Retornando à Nova Gibraltar, os heróis que participaram da reunião (Night Crow, Sentinel, Snostorm e Xenon) são alertados sobre o ataque de seis naves do Mundo Bélico à Escandinávia. Ocorre um sangrento combate onde, por acidente, dá-se a primeira baixa fatal das missões da equipe - um piloto alienígena, morto, ironicamente, por Sentinel. Por fim, a equipe consegue destruir 4 das naves, conduzindo uma - danificada, mas operacional - até a base da LAW e outra que decide utilizar para se infiltrar no Mundo Bélico. Antes da partida, o grupo passa por Chernobyl, na Ucrânia/URSS, onde recebe uma bomba atômica do herói russo conhecido como "Cossaco", para usar na ação a ser realizada no Mundo Bélico. > Epílogo: + Na América, surgem os primeiros "sidekicks" - heróis adolescentes e parceiros de outros mais experientes. Ao menos, 4 deles se tornam notícia pública: Aqualad (pupilo de Aquaman), Kid Flash (pupilo do Flash), Speedy (parceiro do Arqueiro Verde) e Moça-Maravilha (pupila da Mulher-Maravilha). + As agências de inteligência, porém, recebem o reporte de um quinto sidekick: Robin, o Garoto-Prodígio, que teria sido o primeiro deles, pupilo do misterioso Cavaleiro das Trevas de Gotham. + Os Guardiões Globais expandem suas fileiras, com as adesões do primeiro herói nativo-americano, o Chefe Apache, e do herói mexicano, Eldorado. + As agências de inteligência recebem o reporte do surgimento de um grupo semi-secreto de justiceiros, auto-denominado de "Clube dos Heróis", formado inicialmente por Gaúcho (da Argentina), Cavaleiro (da Inglaterra), Mosqueteiro (da França), Legionário (da Itália), Wingman (da Suécia), Ranger (da Austrália) e Batman (dos EUA). Sessão 7: Pânico nos Céus - o Mundo Bélico Janeiro de 1992. Após uma sondagem mental no piloto khúndio aprisionado, o grupo ruma em direção ao Mundo Bélico, no qual consegue ingressar de forma tranquila, graças às habilidades de Xenon/Massa Cinzenta. O grupo, que antes pretendia procurar o alienígena conhecido como "Clérigo", muda a abordagem após invadir o alojamento dos militares e descobrir a localização da principal usina de energia do satélite. Sempre valendo-se de discrição, o quarteto evita combates e invade a central energética, onde descobre um reator de fusão nuclear "a frio", usando um enorme bloco de kryptonita para a produção de energia. Enquanto percebe-se, pelos tremores, que a LJA iniciara a sua invasão e confrontava as forças de Lorde Mongul, o grupo rouba a kryptonita, causando um breve blecaute no Mundo Bélico (logo amenizado pela ativação de duas usinas reservas), e ativa a bomba atômica recebida do Cossaco (modificada por Xenon/Protoss para funcionar como uma bomba de EMP), retirando-se a seguir (não sem antes Sentinel avisar Superman - e a Liga, por tabela - com um grito, que a LAW concluíra a sua missão). Retornando à Terra, é noticiado o sucesso tanto na resistência às naves bélicas invasoras - não sem algumas baixas - quanto na invasão e desabilitação do Mundo Bélico. > Epílogo: + Baixas registradas na resistência ao Mundo Bélico: Eldorado e Diabo da Tasmânia (Guardiões Globais), Tsunami (Macau), Wendigo (Canadá) e Ápis (Egito). + Os sidekicks dos heróis estadunienses (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy e Moça-Maravilha) se reúnem na equipe conhecida como Turma Titã. + O Lanterna Verde da LJA desaparece. Em seu lugar, surge um novo Lanterna Verde, afro-descendente, que não se filia à equipe de seu predecessor. Sessão 8: Conspiração Janus - Incursão em Vlatava Abril de 1992. Os membros da equipe disponíveis (Xenon, Sentinel, Night Crow e Snostorm) são surpreendentemente convocados por Stedman, que determina que eles rumem à Vlatava e deponham o tirano Conde Vertigo, para que ocorra a restauração da legítima herdeira do poder, a Princesa Perdita. O grupo voa com a F.L.A.W. até a proximidade da fronteira entre Hungria (que pertence á organização) e a Romênia, e, a partir daí, se deslocam via teleporte, graças a Xenon/Protoss, até chegarem a Vlatava. Lá chegando, procuram por aglomerados urbanos, e em pouco tempo chegam à capital do pequeno condado, Vlatavogrado. Os heróis procuram por rebeldes, e após uma busca no esgoto, encontram as tropas para-militares da "Força de Restauração de Vlatava". COm uma abordagem pacífica, convencem o líder dos restauradores, Dmitri Kowaleski, a ajuda-los. Este revela que, embora os dois generais, Karpov e Alekhini, auxiliares diretos do Conde, sejam déspotas, existe um Coronel, Kossel, que é um militar honrado que se disporia a apoiar a restauração no caso de deposição. O grupo então se divide. Snostorm e Sentinel aguardam na base, e são surpreendidos pela aparição de Dynamo, o velocista da L.A.W., que surge inesperadamente, informando sobre o sequestro de Stedman, por uma organização conhecida apenas como O.G.R.E. (Organization for General Revenge and Enslavement), que determinara, como condição de resgate, que os agentes da LAW abandonassem as suas missões. Enquanto isso, Night Crow e Xenon se dirigem ao encontro do Gen. Alekhini, e são surpreendidos quando encontram este conversando (sobre uma suposta parada militar) com "Foice", membra da obscura equipe soviética conhecida como "Heróis do Povo". O General e Foice são subjugados por Night Crow, que hipnotiza a soviética para que ela pense que o encontro nunca acontecera. Por fim, com o reencontro dos 4, decide-se levar a missão até o fim, a despeito da exigência da O.G.R.E., e é delineado o plano de ação: Dmitri e seus restauradores atacariam o paiol do exército de Vlatava, para chamar a atenção das Forças Armadas, enquanto o quarteto atacaria diretamente Conde Vertigo. Sessão 9: Conspiração Janus - O Rapto de Stedman Abril de 1992. O grupo leva em frente seu plano, e após a invasão do paiol pelos restauradores, ataca o Castelo Vlatava. No entanto, são rechaçados por um grupo de metas mercenários, a Irmandade Negra, composta por Mamute, Cintila, Phobia e Psimon. Segue-se um combate, que termina com os Agentes da L.A.W. prevalecendo. A seguir, o Castelo é afinal invadido, com seu sistema de segurança sendo desabilitado; o grupo encontra Conde Vertigo e o Herói do Povo conhecido como Martelo. Um novo combate ocorre, e os agentes emergem vitoriosos uma vez mais. Night Crow hipnotiza Martelo para que este se esqueça de ter estado ali, e a seguir manipula mentalmente Vertigo para que o vilão concorde com a restauração monárquica. Na sequência, Vertigo transmite o poder ao Coronel Kossel, e a seguir é preso. Com a missão em Vlatava resolvida, o grupo retorna a Nova Gibraltar, e descobre que os demais membros da L.A.W. (Ghost, Troll, Master of War, Silicon Man e Magmax) se desviaram de sua tarefa para atacar a base da O.G.R.E. e resgatar Cecil Stedman. Paranóico, Xenon/Massa Cinzenta faz uma varredura nos computadores da base, bem como nos arquivos pessoais de Stedman, e descobre que a O.G.R.E. planejara troca-lo, meses antes, por um clone, para assim poder controlar a L.A.W. No entanto, Stedman conseguiu matar o clone, mas decidiu seguir com o plano da O.G.R.E., para ter uma chance de infiltração na organização inimiga e, assim, destruí-la. Os Agentes da L.A.W. enviados contra a O.G.R.E. retornam, reportando o sucesso da missão, embora o líder criminoso conhecido como Supremo tenha conseguido escapar. Quando tudo parecia se encaminhar para a calmaria, os céus subitamente se tornam vermelhos. Sem saber o que acontece, a base da L.A.W. é invadida por um misterioso homem desesperado, que surge repentinamente, bradando que "o fim estava próximo". Este desaparece de forma tão súbita quanto surgiu... Mas, antes que houvessem respostas aos inusitados acontecimentos, uma bela mulher loira voadora surge perante os Agentes e pede que estes a acompanhem... > Epílogo: + A Liga da Justiça expande grandemente suas fileiras (com adições como Gavião Negro II, Arqueiro Verde, Zatanna, Nuclear e Átomo II), e constrói um Satélite para servir como sua base orbital ao redor da Terra, para substituir sua base do Monte Justiça, cedida à Turma Titã. + Batman e Capitão Marvel se retiram da LJA. + Robin I se torna Asa Noturna. + Batman adota um segundo Robin. + Depois de expandir rapidamente as suas fileiras, a equipe conhecida como Turma Titã entra em crise e se dissolve. Em seu lugar, surge duas equipes: uma conhecida como Nova Turma Titã (ou Novos Titãs), baseada em Nova York e formada por Asa Noturna, Rapaz-Fera, Ravena, Cyborg, Estelar, Terra, Quartzo e Moça Maravilha, e outra, baseada em San Francisco e conhecida como Titãs da Costa Oeste, formada por Rapina, Columba, Águia Dourada, Aqualad, Speedy, Arauto, Abelha, Sina e Anjo. + Um grupo de jovens heróis, que clamam ser herdeiros do legado da mítica Sociedade da Justiça da América, surge em Los Angeles, formado por Fúria, Escaravelho de Prata, Nuklon, Vento do Norte, Jade e Manto Negro. Em pouco tempo, os veteranos heróis conhecidos como Sideral e Faixa se unem à equipe, que passa a ser conhecida como Corporação Infinito. + A Dinastia Markov é restaurada na Markovia, graças a uma ação liderada por um obscuro grupo recém-formado por Batman, conhecido apenas pelo codinome "Renegados". + Misteriosamente, os céus ficam vermelhos por todo o planeta... Sessão 10: Crise na Infinitas Terras - A Morte do Monitor Seis dos heróis da L.A.W. - Homem de Silício, Mestre da Guerra, Night Crow, Sentinel, Snostorm e Xenon - decidem acompanhar a Precursora, após esta enfatizar que o tempo era crucial. O sexteto é teletransportado por ela para um satélite artificial que orbita a Terra, onde se encontram com várias dúzias de heróis, que embora semelhantes, são distintos daqueles que eles conhecem, seja pessoalmente ou por relatos da Agência. Eles tentam se enturmar, mas, inesperadamente, todos são atacados por uma turba de criaturas diabólicas, os Demônios das Sombras. Com algum esforço, os heróis prevalecem, mas logo surge uma segunda turba de Demônios... Quando estes estavam prestes a atacar, surge um grande lampejo, que ofusca a todos temporariamente. A seguir, quando recuperam a visão, os heróis vêem que os Demônios desapareceram, e em seu lugar, no centro do Satélite, encontrava-se um grande ser humanóide de três metros, que se apresenta como... O Monitor. Alguns heróis tornam-se hostis, visto que acreditavam ser o Monitor uma figura ligada ao crime organizado em seus mundos. No entanto, é explicado que eles estavam sendo testados, para saber se estavam capacitados a atuar na Grande Crise vindoura. O Monitor explica que uma grande tragédia ameaça a todos os mundos de matéria positiva, que estavam sendo consumidos por uma atroz Nuvem de Antimatéria, ligada ao correspondente Universo de Antimatéria. Para impedir esta tragédia, foram criados "garfos vibracionais" - enormes estruturas metálicas, de tecnologia avançadíssima - em seis diferentes mundos: Terra-1 (Coliseu), Terra-2 (Estátua da Liberdade), Terra-4 (Deserto do Saara), Terra-5 (Torre Eiffel), Terra-X (Pirâmide Asteca) e Terra-O (Polinésia Francesa), considerados essenciais para a manutenção do Multiverso. Os Agentes da L.A.W. da Terra-O são designados para proteger o Garfo Vibracional de seu próprio mundo, juntamente com os Novos Titãs da Terra-1 (Cyborg, Ravena, Rapaz Fera, Moça Maravilha, Kid Flash e Asa Noturna). Pouco depois das equipes se conhecerem, sobrevém o aguardado ataque dos Demônios das Sombras. Embora com um pouco mais de dificuldade desta vez, novamente os heróis prevalecem sobre os arautos da Antimatéria. Depois do conflito, Ravena entra em colapso, sendo dominada por seu lado sombrio, mas é nocauteada por Sentinel antes que pudesse causar problemas; é revelada a sua herança, sendo filha de uma humana com o Rei Demônio de uma outra dimensão. Algum tempo depois do conflito, os heróis avistam a aproximação da temida Nuvem de Antimatéria. Impotentes, eles avistam a chegada de uma nave voadora de avançada tecnologia, da qual saem diversos jovens metahumanos, que se apresentam como a Legião dos Super-Heróis, tendo ido até ali para resgatar as equipes, a pedido da Precursora. Os Agentes e os Titãs concordam e partem com a Legião, não sem antes testemunharem o Garfo Vibracional entrar em ação e provocar o recuo da Nuvem de Antimatéria, salvando - por ora - a Terra-O. Retornando ao Satélite do Monitor, verifica-se que o mesmo está sob um grande tumulto e pandemônio... Logo se percebe, em meio ao caos, o corpo sem vida do Monitor, rodeado por Pária, Alex Luthor Jr. e uma desesperada e histérica Precursora, que não consegue se manifestar de forma coerente, até ser acalmada por Night Crow. Então, ele consegue fazer o seu relato, informando que fôra controlada pelo Antimonitor, o nêmese maligno do Monitor, e obrigada a matar seu mestre. Após grande pressão dos heróis presentes, ela revela também a origem da Crise. Eras atrás, o maltusiano Krona decidiu desafiar os tabus de sua sociedade e testemunhar o Início de Tudo. Porém, a máquina que ele construiu para tanto explodiu... E, daí, surgiu algo maligno: o Universo de Antimatéria. Além disso, o Universo de Matéria positiva, que era uno, tornou-se muitos, fragmentado pela interferência havida na Aurora dos Tempos. Neste momento, nasceram as encarnações dos universos de matéria positiva e negativa: o Monitor e o Antimonitor. Ao perceberem a existência um do outro, entraram num combate que durou 100 milhões de anos e só acabou quando ambos ficaram em animação suspensa, estado que durou mais um bilhão de anos e foi interrompido pelo Pária, outro cientista que provocou um desastre ao tentar testemunhar o Big Bang, causando a destruição de seu próprio universo e o despertar dos dois avatares universais. Então, começaram a planejar, respectivamente, a salvação e a destruição do universo de matéria positiva, o que culminou no início da Crise, com a destruição de diversos universos de matéria positiva, através da maldita Nuvem de Antimatéria. Neste meio tempo, uma facção significativa dos maltusianos migrou de Malthus para Oa, tornando-se a organização conhecida como Guardiões do Universo. O relato é concluído com a reflexão sobre o que fazer a seguir. Alex Luthor Jr. revela que foi salvo da destruição da Terra-3 por sua habilidade em ser composto ao mesmo tempo de matéria e antimatéria, sendo um paradoxo vivo, com capacidade de abrir portais entre universos. Ele então abre um portal para o Universo de Antimatéria, e os heróis o atravessam, prontos para confrontar o Antimonitor... Epílogo: + É revelada a existência das Infinitas Terras e a origem das mesmas. A Terra dos Agentes da L.A.W. é revelada como sendo a Terra-O, o que se especula por talvez ser a Terra Original. + Diversos pontos das Múltiplas Terras são atacados pelos arautos do Antimonitor, os Demônios das Sombras. + Na Terra-O, a América do Norte é protegida pela Liga da Justiça; a América do Sul, pela Corporação Infinito; a Europa, pelos Agentes da L.A.W.; a África, pelo Clube dos Heróis; a Ásia, pelos Guardiões Globais; e a Oceania, pelos Renegados. Além disso, diversos heróis que atuam solitariamente, e mesmo vilões, auxiliam na defesa de seus lares, em face à possibilidade da destruição absoluta. + Correm boatos que os membros remanescentes da Sociedade da Justiça abandonam a aposentadoria para uma missão na Antártida, relacionada à contenção de um portal que, se aberto, poderia resultar no derretimento do continente. + Surge uma Nuvem de Antimatéria na Terra-O, no Oceano Pacífico. A mesma, porém, é banida pelo Garfo Vibracional localizado na Polinésia Francesa, que foi protegido pelos Novos Titãs da Terra-1 e pelos Agentes da LAW da Terra-O. Sessão 11: Crise nas Infinitas Terras - O Universo de Antimatéria Os heróis atravessam o portal e entram no Universo de Antimatéria, chegando ao planeta localizado no centro desta dimensão - Qward. Lá, se dividem em grupos com a intenção de destruírem as máquinas do Antimonitor que, eventualmente, destruiria as Infinitas Terras ao causar a fusão entre estas; eventualmente, os grupos se reuniriam, uma vez mais, para realizar um ataque em massa ao vilão. Os Agentes da LAW - acompanhados pelo Capitão Átomo da Terra-4 - localizam a máquina a qual foram designados e são atacados por seus protetores: mais Demônios das Sombras e pelos guerreiros nativos desta dimensão, os Trovejantes. Num feito impressionante de força bruta, Sentinel ergue a Máquina Dimensional e a arremessa nos inimigos, dispersando a estes e destruindo a engenhoca. No entanto, a destruição da máquina tem um custo alto, e o Capitão Átomo da Terra-4 perece na batalha, desintegrado pelo Demônio das Sombras gigante (resultante da fusão de diversos menores). Porém, a peleja atrai a atenção do inimigo principal... E o grupo se vê abordado pelo próprio Antimonitor! Uma batalha desesperada se sucede, onde, apesar de lutarem bravamente, os Agentes da LAW são sobrepujados... E certamente seriam desintegrados se não fosse pela providencial intervenção do novo Lanterna Verde, que, incógnito, os acompanhou, protegendo-os da fatal rajada de anti-energia com um escudo protetor. Sem saber que suas presas tinham se salvado, o Antimonitor se afasta, pressentindo problemas em outra frente de batalha. Após se recompor, os Agentes retornam para junto dos demais heróis, que estavam enlutados; descobre-se que os heróis foram atacados pelo Antimonitor, e que ele assassinou a Supermoça da Terra-1, enquanto esta tentava salvar seu primo e a Doutora Luz. Porém, seriamente ferido, o vilão foge, bradando que iria para a Aurora dos Tempos - o início da própria Criação - onde emergeria vitorioso. Sem opções, os heróis retornam a suas respectivas Terras, para decidir o que fazer. Preocupados, os Agentes da L.A.W. procuram em Keystone City o Flash da Era de Ouro, que sabiam ter conhecimentos sobre viagens no tempo, uma vez que o Flash atual estava desaparecido e seu parceiro, Kid Flash, tinha se retirado da vida heróica devido a uma misteriosa doença. Flash I (Jay Garrick) explica que a viagem no tempo era feita através da Esteira Cósmica, que exigia pelo menos dois velocistas para ser ativada, e estava com defeito. Xenon, em sua forma Massa Cinzenta, se oferece para consertar o aparato, enquanto os heróis decidem buscar seu próprio velocista - Dynamo - para ativar a Esteira e poderem, assim, chegar eles próprios ao momento imediatamente anterior ao Big Bang para confrontar o Antimonitor. > Epílogo: + O satélite da Liga da Justiça é destruído, por uma artimanha do Antimonitor. O Tornado Vermelho perece na explosão, e a equipe fica fora de combate, precisando conter os efeitos da explosão sobre o planeta. + Nas Terras sobreviventes, acontece a Guerra dos Vilões, que se aproveitam da ausência dos pesos-pesados e tentam tomar o poder. Na Terra-O, eles são detidos pelo esforço conjunto dos Renegados, Guardiões Globais, Corporação Infinito e Agentes da L.A.W. (aqueles que não participaram da invasão ao Universo de Antimatéria). + Na Polinésia Francesa, próximo ao Garfo Vibracional do Monitor, abre-se uma fenda temporal, que absorve os heróis que ali montavam guarda - os Heróis do Povo, acompanhados por um Soviete Supremo - para uma era desconhecida, fechando-se em seguida. + Diversas baixas acontecem em todas as Terras. Na Terra-O, perecem Aquamoça, Columba, Quartzo, Cara de Barro II e Starman IV. Sessão 12: Crise nas Infinitas Terras - O Fim do Multiverso (ou: Crise das Infinitas L.A.W.s) Quando é chegado o momento da ativação da Esteira Cósmica, diversos heróis das Terras sobreviventes são recrutados para a jornada à Aurora dos Tempos. Como fato pitoresco, entre os participantes encontravam-se também os Agentes da L.A.W. das Terras 1, 2 e 5, o que gera um inesperado trabalho em equipe. Flash I e Dynamo começam a correr, e a Esteira é ativada, levando os heróis de volta no tempo, até antes do início da própria criação, onde encontram o Antimonitor, que absorvia a energia vital de diversos místicos (desaparecidos desde o início da Crise) e aguardava a chegada dos demais heróis, para que pudesse reunir poder suficiente para alterar a própria Criação. Um breve combate se sucede, mas o vilão logo paralisa a todos, e o fim de tudo parecia próximo, quando então surge o Espírito da Vingança - O Espectro - opondo-se ao Antimonitor e enfrentando-o num combate desesperado. Os heróis reunidos alimentam o Espectro com suas próprias energias vitais, permitindo que este impedisse o sucesso do Antimonitor. Uma imensa explosão então ocorre; a Criação tinha o seu início, com o Big Bang. Todos perdem a consciência. Os Agentes da L.A.W. despertam em Nova Gibraltar. Intrigados com o que aconteceu, eles são visitados pela Precursora, que explica a eles que a interferência do Espectro modificou a própria Criação, mas não da forma ambicionada pelo Antimonitor; do mutiverso antes existente, restaram a Terra-O (inalterada, por ter sido a matriz de onde as outras se originaram) e a Terra-Sigma (formada pela fusão das demais Terras remanescentes do Multiverso). Além disso, existia agora uma barreira dimensional entre a Terra-O e a Terra-Sigma, que impedia a viagem entre as Terras, como podia acontecer anteriormente entre algumas Terras do agora extinto Multiverso. É explicado ainda que, coletivamente, as Terras se lembrariam da Crise vagamente dos céus vermelhos, da nuvem de antimatéria e da ameaça do Antimonitor, como numa espécie de deja-vu coletivo, mas não haveriam maiores recordações, e o Multiverso não seria mais lembrado por ninguém, exceto por aqueles que estiveram na própria Aurora do Tempo - quantidade que, no caso da Terra-O, limitava-se aos próprios Agentes da L.A.W. (a quem a Precursora pede segredo) e ao Flash da Era de Ouro. Estes concordam, e a rotina, afinal, parece retomar à normalidade. Mas ainda não havia acabado... Depois de quase uma semana de tranquilidade, todo o planeta é envolto em Trevas, e a imagem do Antimonitor aparece no firmamento, ameaçando a Terra sobre sua destruição final. As "anomalias" de outras Terras (Alex Luthor Jr, Superman T2 e Superboy Primordial) surgem em Nova Gibraltar, e Luthor Jr. comenta que o planeta tinha sido inteiramente transportado para o universo de antimatéria! Luthor Jr. abre um portal para Qward, para o confronto final com o vilão, e todos (agentes e anomalias) o atravessam. Ao chegar a Qward, Superman T2 e Superboy Primordial ficam para trás, com o objetivo de deter/atrasar uma verdadeira horda de Trovejantes e Demônios das Sombras, enquanto os Agentes da L.A.W. seguem adiante, rumo à batalha final. Sem demora, eles chegam ao covil do Antimonitor, e começa uma tremenda batalha. Apesar da esperança ser, inicialmente, pequena, é revelado que o vilão estava enfraquecido devido a seu anterior confronto com o Espectro (muito fortalecido pelos heróis da Terra). Forçando seus poderes ao máximo (e fortalecido pela nova forma alienígena de Xenon), Night Crow consegue enfraquecer ainda mais o vilão, a ponto deste não conseguir mais superar os Agentes. Estes, porém, hesitam na hora de decidir que destino dar ao vilão; Nachtkrapp, porém, não sofre deste mal, e resoluto, oblitera a existência do Antimonitor, usando o próprio poder de antimatéria que roubara dele. Com o vilão derrotado, Luthor Jr. abre um portal, que permitiria à Terra voltar à sua posição no sistema solar. Ele e as demais anomalias (Superman T2 e Superboy Primordial) declaram que não retornarão, visto que não havia lugar para eles na Terra-0; ao invés disso, permaneceriam no Universo de Antimatéria, tentando levar o conceito de justiça àquela desolada imensidão. Juntamente com a Terra, os Agentes da L.A.W. retornam à sua normalidade... Era o fim da Grande Crise. > Epílogo: + A Liga da Justiça é reformulada, passando a ser composta por Aquaman, Caçador de Marte, Nuclear, Vibro, Gládio e Cigana. + Na China, a equipe conhecida como Os Dez Grandiosos faz a sua estréia, em meio ao tumulto causado pela Crise. + A Sociedade da Justiça, recém saída da aposentadoria, desaparece após uma misteriosa missão na Antártida. + Na América, os Novos Titãs desaparecem. Category:Agentes da L.A.W. Category:Fichas Particulares